For Hope or for Despair
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Fifteen students, a crazy teddy bear and a huge school that locks them all inside? Murders? Tortures? That wasn't what Tenma expected at all from this school! But what will they do to escape from this school? [AU and based on Dangan Ronpa; uses GO and CS characters!]


**I had the sudden urge to write this so...!**

**XD well, hello reader and thank you for clicking to this story, now for some things...~**

**First and foremost, this fanfic is based on the video game, _Dangan Ronpa_. What is Dangan Ronpa? Well, if I start explaining then it would spoil everything! xD but I recommend you guys to read it /since we can't play the game but a kind person made a walkthrough translation of it!/**

**And two, this is somehow a mix between GO and Chrono Stone characters! If I ever make a sequel to this, then I would most probably use Chrono Stone and Galaxy characters! Well, I should move onto the fic itself now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone or Dangan Ronpa, they belong to their rightful owners!**

**WARNING: blood, gore, slight OOC-ness to some characters? knives? TORTURES?**

* * *

**For Hope or for Despair?**

**- PROLOGUE -**

…

_From where all hope gathers…_

_Where the best of the best study and learn…_

_Welcome to Inazuma Hope Academy!_

_Inazuma Hope Academy, a school for the best of the best of the best. When a certain student who excels higher than the unusual in a certain field of talents and skills; the student gets the privilege to study in this exclusive school, along with a few others._

"_Good luck!"_

_"And hopefully, you'll **survive**!"_

…

…

…

Two males were in a small room. One of them_—_a boy at his early teens_—_was standing and constantly pulling onto the other male's hair and making fun of his reactions while the other person, a man in his early 20's, was tied to a chair, his hands tied with a rope onto a chair inside a small compartment.

The young boy made a malicious grin and held onto a remote control tightly. He started whispering cursed words and stroked onto the person's hair. A little while later, he got off the compartment. He placed his thumb on the button of the remote control.

"Any last words?"

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"Upupupu, bringing you and this place into despair, of course!"

"You can't do that!"

The voice scoffed, "Heh, well I can."

"W-WAIT_—_!"

…

…

…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"I can't believe I get to study here!"

A young boy at the age of thirteen exclaimed. His eyes gleamed in joy as he admired the school's outer appearance. The building was painted in brown with various windows located in various areas and in front of him, was a huge door.

The boy had brown hair shaped like whirls of wind, blue eyes and a rather slightly tan skin tone. He had a determined look on his face. But, what was a boy like him doing in such an exclusive school like this? Well, there was a random lottery like event for all the normal students and who was the winner? This boy, of course!

And what was his name?

His name is Matsukaze Tenma, and he is entitled as 'Super High School Level Good Luck'.

"Well, I better go in now!"he exclaimed, holding onto his backpack tightly and walked to the front door.

He opened it slowly and entered inside the school. He felt his stomach lurch a bit due to nervousness but he kept his cool. He slowly walked through the hallways, wondering around and looking at the various works that were displayed from the students who used to study in this school.

"Whoa, that artwork is so amazing!" he exclaimed as he looked at a painting of a couple dancing under the moonlight. He was in awe just how amazing it was. The colours were blended together perfectly; the anatomy was perfect—god, this painting had no flaws whatsoever. It must be the work of a 'Super High School Level Artist'.

All of a sudden, Tenma felt his head ache. He massaged it but the pain didn't subside for some reason. His vision started to go blurry and his head ached like hell. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw before passing out was that painting.

"_Huh?"_

…

…

…

_I could feel someone poking me…_

…

_…  
_

…

"_Hey, is he awake yet?"_

"_Ssh! You'll wake him up!"_

"_Hey, hey, he's waking up."_

"_Oh sh—!"_

…

…

…

Tenma opened his eyes to see two faces looking at him intently. His vision was still a bit blurry but he could see a blur of orange, brown and blue in his sight. When he got his vision back, he could see the faces clearly.

He saw a boy and a girl; the boy he saw had bright orange hair and blue eyes with pale skin while the girl had short dark blue hair and light blue eyes

"Agh, my head hurts…" Tenma complained, sitting up straight and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked him.

Tenma nodded, "Yes, I'm okay. Where am I…?"

Tenma looked at his surroundings. He was inside a classroom, the blackboard filled with random drawings and writings and the desks and chairs were—well, empty! Then he noticed the windows…

"E-Eh, what happened to the windows?!" Tenma asked.

The windows were locked with huge steel bulkheads. Tenma banged on the windows and tried to open it with all his strength, but his attempt was fruitless.

"Dammit, why won't it open?"

"We tried opening them but it was a failure." The orange-haired boy told him.

Tenma took a glance at the two persons with him. They're right; there is no way to open these windows. But it made him wonder, how did the windows suddenly get locked? They were all open and it showed the view outside before he fainted.

_Maybe, it's my fault? I'm supposed to be 'Super High School Level Good Luck' but maybe I'm just…'Super High School Level Bad Luck'?_

"Hey! If you want to know more, head to the gym!" the voice of the orange-haired boy interrupted Tenma's thoughts.

Tenma turned around to see the orange-haired boy and the blue-haired girl run to the hallway. He flinched at the sudden runaway and chased after them.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Tenma called out to them.

He chased after them until he found himself inside the trophy room. He saw trophies that were won by the students who used to study in the school. He saw another door nearby and opened it.

In front of him were fourteen people who are nearly the same age as him…

He doesn't know them but he knew that…

**They are all "Super High School Level" students.**

* * *

**/yes i renamed 'Hope's Peak Academy' to 'Inazuma Hope Academy' got a problem?/**

**Was this okay enough for...? Well, this is all I can say about this fic! If you read Dangan Ronpa already, I suggest you keep quiet until the later chapters, since I don't want anyone who hasn't read it yet to be spoiled by it.**

**Ahem, I really appreciate reviews!**


End file.
